Eternal Tales
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: A collection of Kaishin / Kaito x Shinichi prompts or short stories. Chapter 6: you don't always have to look perfect to be perfect. Fem!shin
1. Snowclad

This story is for Zee, who came with the following prompt on the Kaishin discord server:

 _"_ _Kaito finally gets the pandora and had eliminated Snake or BO in a sense. Conan or maybe Shinichi noticed on a heist and asked why is he still continuing to be kaitou kid if he had accomplished his goal. Kaito still refuses to stop being Kaitou Kid because the only bond/relationship he had with the detective is him being the thief and Con/Shin being the detective."_

This might not be exactly what you were looking for, however I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

This story is not betaed, and I apologize for any writing mistakes or rambling on my part as I've been sitting inside in boredom due to hitting my head a bit too hard while skiing yesterday. Special thanks to Male-Michel for helping me with a suitable title.

Summary: Despite having accomplished his goal of taking down Snake and finding Pandora, Kaito refuses to stop being Kaitou KID. Conan confronts him on a snowclad rooftop.

Wordcount: 2611

Published: 26.12.2017

Warning: None

 ** _Snowclad_**

The wind was a mere whisper in his ears despite the altitude, and in the distance, he watched the flickering of lights as the never-sleeping city settled for a long night. Underneath was the thrumming of music, chatter and cars as undistinguishable life signs spread across the horizon.

Kaitou KID rested his weight against the railing as he watched in silence, his suit was pristine white and without any creases – although the mystery around the attire's always unhindered beauty, Kaito had changed it out multiply time over the years to keep from ruining the illusion of always being perfect.

The heist was over for the night, and the last strugglers of the event was leaving the premises – even the police had gone home. And yet, Kaitou KID stayed dutiful on his spot, even when the snow started to slowly fall. A blue gemstone lay forgotten by his elbow as the snow-crystals drifted across it. It had never been the target of his heist.

As the thought simmered across his mind, the sound of a door opening sharper then intended when a brush of wind took hold echoed in his ears. Kaito's heart started to quicken his pace – although he had never even once doubted he would get company.

For a moment, he was tempted to not turn, to pretend he had heard nothing as the newcomer approached, but restlessness now spread across his body – he had waited entirely too long for the visit. Finally, after only waiting for a brief moment, telling himself silently that the desire to acknowledge the presence of his companion was not due to the fact he wanted to stare at them for only a precious second longer.

"You are late," he said, not trying to mask his voice, and with a hint of impatience. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

The newcomer did not slow his pace as he kept approaching the figure in white. Edogawa Conan wore a thick winter jacket, and a home knitted scarf was wrapped around his shoulders. Either the scarf was a little too large, or the detective and not been paying attention as he draped it around his throat, because the tip trailed after him.

As the boy came closer, Kaito had a few seconds to examine him. At 11 years old, Conan seemed taller than the last time they had met – but he was still rather small for his age, and he wondered slightly if it had something to do with the accident that had shrunk him in the first place. His face was still round with youth, and in a few short years it would disappear and make his cheekbones more visible in a handsome visage. Although his eyes were hidden behind his glasses, Kaito was sure he saw his eyes glitter for a moment.

"I was not aware I had been invited," Conan replied as he finally settled himself next to the thief, however he did not rest his weight against the railing as he stood proudly over the city lights underneath. "After all this time, I'm starting to think you want to be caught – "

"Maybe I have a thing for handcuffs," Kaito replied, cutting the detective's mulling. A lip quirked upwards as he watched Conan's expression in the corner of his eyes. The youth barely reacted with a twisting of his lips.

"That would explain a lot, I suppose," clearing his throat, Conan turned to face him fully, his lips pursing slightly with a serious expression, and Kaito had no choice but to follow the motion. "This need to come to an end, Kaitou KID."

The thief barely masked the wince of his shoulder as Conan addressed him with his night-time persona – long since used to each other's real name over the years. Part of him knew the detective was doing it for a reason. Turning away from him, Kaito stared out at the horizon instead. Further up in the sky he could see the blinking of a plane – the lights of the city entirely too bright to be able to see the stars, and the thought saddened him just a little.

"I cannot."

If he turned around, he would have seen the frown on Conan's face as his eyebrows twisted and his lips quirking downwards in displeasure but thoughtfulness. "Pandora is destroyed, Snake and the Black Organization is gone. What possibly reason would you have for continuing the charade?"

Kaito's stomach churned for a second, and he quickly swallowed down the emotions. "It's hard to give up on something you love," he said cryptically instead, fully knowing the detective would misinterpret.

Conan's expression fell, and almost as though the universe agreed with him, the wind ruffles his hair to obscure his eyes from view. "Sometimes it's necessary," his voice was so soft and filled with sadness that Kaito's heart palpitated in guilt, and before he lost his courage, he continued.

"It was a lovely ceremony."

This time, the detective stiffened next to him, and his hand reached up – the limb shaking slightly – to brush the hair out of his face. "You – you were there?" he licked his lips slowly.

Trying to keep from watching Conan in the corner of his eyes – and failing miserably – Kaito gave a slight nod. "My mother is an old acquaintance of yours," he said with a kind voice, and the boy bobbed his head once as he remembered their connection.

It had been over a year since Kudou Shinichi's funeral – the official story being that he had died in an explosion during the arrest of the criminal syndicate he had been pursuing for years. Although Kaito did not know the exact details – he had been otherwise engaged at the time – the destruction of a lab had perished not only important information on the _Apoptoxin 4869_ but Kudou's friend had lost her life. Leaving Conan unable to ever return to his body.

The ceremony had been small, but with enough media coverage to cease the rumours that Kudou Shinichi had survived. There was no need for any further investigation into the subject from freelancers, and Conan deserved to keep on living without being prodded on as a science experiment.

Silence settled between them, either seemingly at a loss of words as to what to say. Deciding to speak up, Kaito cleared his voice, "Nevertheless, is it wrong wanting to cling to the past?"

He almost expected a sad expression on the detective, but instead his lips quirked up in what could only be described as sardonic humour. "Arguably, you could say its no way to live. And yet we all do desire to go back in time when things were simpler." The boy turned to face Kaito fully again, and he stood firmly on the ground as the glare of his glasses made them glitter in foreshadowing.

The thief was suddenly stuck with the realization that Conan no longer barely reached his hip, and that 4 years had passed since their first meeting at the rooftop. He agreed wholeheartedly that the situation had been a lot simpler then.

"This has to stop. Not only are you wasting police recourses, but you are also risking being caught and thrown in jail the longer you drag this out. And I cannot help you if that happens."

Somehow, Kaito's heart fluttered in his chest simultaneously as his stomach dropped. There was proper concern in the detective's voice, and this time he did not even bother masking it. The thief almost called him out on it ' _worried about me detective, really? You shouldn't have. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself_ '. However is tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he could not utter a single syllable.

The evidence of worry over him being arrested in the detective's expression made his chest warm up more than he would have preferred, and he hoped his cheek was not turning pink. He swallowed thickly – trying without succeeding to stop the affection from shimmering in his eyes. How he loathed faith sometimes – he had admired Kudou Shinichi for so long, and his only regret was never having the opportunity to meet face to face.

Or perhaps never having to would be better, keeping his heart from fluttering in want whenever Conan was around was hard enough – and it was easier to reprimand himself not to yearn for a child. He was 21 years old, and having inappropriate thoughts about 11 year olds was ethically wrong.

"I don't want to," he managed to say, almost petulantly – however looking into Conan's worried eyes he knew it was a lost cause. He would not be able to decline the request if the consequence was disappointment from the one person he wished to please above all. And a part of him childishly did not want to care – disappointment was better than indifference.

"It's Christmas," Conan replied, his expression unrelenting. "How many more days do you want to ruin for Nakamori Ginzo and Aoko? If you crave an adoring audience, why not become a proper stage-magician? With your talents you could get far."

Kaito had to muster every ounce of strength he possessed to not let the crestfallen expression on his features be visible. He had already been acknowledged as a stage-magician – and even performed for the president's daughter just two weeks prior. It was not spectators to Kaitou KID's heists he desired – he only wanted to catch Conan's attention for once – to catch Kudou Shinichi, master detective's wholehearted interest.

But did he ever notice?

Kaito had to look away, could no longer face the full force of his gaze as his heart broke in his chest as sadness spread as numbing coldness throughout his entire body. Perhaps he was at fault, fault for never voicing his mind, for never telling the truth. However, he was entirely too afraid his affections were unrequited – the evidence was damning.

"Please don't make me," his voice was thin and fragile, and he bit his lip as he had not meant to mumble it out loud. He did not want to say farewell to his last connection to the detective – to say goodbye properly. These heists were the only thing which had made him pursue Kaito – and he loathed the idea of losing the last shred of hope.

"KID –"

Conan started, however Kaito cut him off with what could only be described as a snarl. "Don't call me that, not when it's just the two of us." He turned to watch the boy, not knowing what his face show – aggression, sadness? He could not tell.

The detective's eyes were wide, and for once the glare from his glasses no longer obscured his expressions. His face was filled with too many emotions to comprehend – a mixture of sadness and fear and worry – and Kaito chomped down on his heart from reacting.

"Kuroba, I –" Conan stopped, a tongue darting out to lick his lips as he stole a precious moment to change his tactic as he continued. "Kaito."

He did not have to say anything else – not with that pleading syllable of his name – because Kaito knew when he had lost. Finally lost to the detective, to think the great moonlight magician had lost to a broken heart in the end. If Hakuba could have seen him now, he was sure even the bastard would have laughed at him.

He reached out to grab his tophat, only hesitated for a second, before lowering it to the railing. Next, he grabbed his monocle and placed it inside the hat. For each item he removed he felt a little more lost and exposed. Staring into the hat that had been his life for so long – of his father and family's life, he was suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. Or what he wanted to do – perhaps he had just been clutching to the mantle of Kaitou KID out of fear for the future and moving on?

The symbolic meaning of removing the articles was not lost on Conan, as a small hand reached out to gently pry the hat from his fingers. He only resisted for a moment, before he allowed the boy to take it.

"Thank you," the voice came out soft and gentle, filled with relief yet regret over making the magician let go. There was a shuffle by his side, however Kaito had no longer any willpower to look at Conan, and he presumed the detective picked up the gemstone from its snowy capsule.

The silence lasted for a moment longer, before Kaito spoke anew, his voice now subdued and defeated. "When – when will I see you again?"

Another brief silence occurred, and in the corner of his eyes, the magician noticed a movement as Conan dipped his head upwards to let the falling snow land on the tip of his nose. "I don't know."

Kaito's stomach did not drop this time, already expected the reply. Of course he would not know, a 21 year old making friends with a 11 year old simple did not happen out of the blue unless interior motives were in play. If he wanted to be a part of his life, there had to be a willingness to work on it on both sides over a long period of time. And Kaito was entirely too afraid to ask.

With his heart aching and stomach churning, he decided to no longer suffer in the company, it was time to leave and lick his wound over a bottle of whiskey and pints of ice cream. He lifted a foot up on the railing and was just about to swing off the balcony, with an insistent hand grabbed his arm.

"Kaito," Conan spoke his voice firm, yet shaking slightly, and the magician only glanced a flicker of fear in his eyes as he turned to watch the detective with curiosity and his heart thrumming in his throat. "This isn't a goodbye."

He held his breath, not daring to hope for anything as he watched the boy in silence. Another cold breeze whispered by and ruffled their clothing and hair. For a brief moment, there was a tender expression on Conan's face with his lips curling upwards in what he could only describe as bitter wistfulness.

"I'll come to your magic show."

Warmth flooded through him, however he never had the chance to reply as there was suddenly a pressure on his back as he was shoved over the railing. He only tumbled to death for a second before the wings of his paraglider spread. He turned his head trying to gauge Conan's expression, however he was entirely too far away and the snow was obscuring his sight as it rolled around him.

His heart was fluttering widely in his chest – and for a brief second he let himself hope, hope that the detective had pushed him out of fear that he too would express an emotion too many, say the wrong word that would let the other know that there was growing affection that had nothing to do with friendship.

Kaito would keep Edogawa Conan's – no, Shinichi Kudou – to his word. Putting away the mantle that had brought them together as adversaries did not mean farewell to the friendship that grudgingly blossomed between them out of respect and admiration. The both of them had lost something important to them, and maybe they could reconcile with the memories. It was not a goodbye, it was simply a promise of seeing each other again as equal, no matter how long it would take.

Kuroba Kaito could not ask for a better Christmas present.


	2. The letter

_Title: The letter_

 _Written for the first bi-weekly prompt from the Kaishin discord server. Been a while since I wrote anything, so I thought I might as well participate with something short._

 _Prompt: Love Letter_

 _Summary: they had already said their goodbyes_

 _Wordcount: 860_

 _Published: 27.05.2018_

 _Not betaed.  
_

...

They had already said their goodbyes.

It had not happened on a rooftop underneath the light of a fullmoon, or with the pitter-pattering rain as background noise. It came in the form of an anticlimactic twitch of the lips on the street in a throng of people and the sun warming pleasantly on the cheek.

"Good morning, Detective," KID had said with an unmistakable tone as he leaned against a light post, arms crossed and a pair of sunglasses that served more as protection against the sun than as a disguise. He was wearing a blue t-shirt over a loose jacket that hung past his waist.

Conan stopped in his tracks, his rucksack shifting on his shoulder uncomfortably as he gazed up at the teen. Although he did not recognize the face, it was undeniably Kaitou KID. He could see it in his body language and the lazy grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" he hissed, eyes darting around to see if anyone was looking at them, however they were ignored by the moving crowd. It did not make him lower his guard as he gazed back at the thief with suspicion glowing in his eyes. He had never known KID to approach him on the street – and the fact he had, would mean it was for a serious reason.

Despite the detective's clear tension and discomfort, the teens body language didn't change as he put a hand up in an effort to diffuse the hostility. "Nothing much, detective," the nickname practically purred off his lips, "this won't take long. I promise."

Conan clenched his teeth marginally, but gave a slight nod to indicate he could continue. He grabbed the strap of his rucksack. "Please do, I have classes to attend to and can't afford getting late again."

KID's lips twitched slightly as amusement glittered in his eyes for a brief second before the detective's glare made him hide his laughter. "I'll be quick then," he dropped to his knees as he fished an envelope from an inner pocket.

Conan hesitated for a second, before accepting it. It looked ordinary: worn in the corners, no stamps and lacked any writing. He glanced back at the thief with a confused expression. KID's amusement had dimmed completely and now replaced with a soft wistfulness. With his adversary this close, Conan could see the indigo of his eyes and count each messy eyelash. There was nothing flawless with his features that indicating he was wearing a mask, and the detective came to the sudden realization that this was KID's real face.

"For when you get out," was all he replied to Conan's enquiring look as he stood. Before he could turn away, the detective grabbed his arm, his fingers digging a little harder into the flesh then intended, however the teen showed no indication of pain as he looked down curiously.

Conan's mouth suddenly felt drier then Kogoro's sake bottles that morning – he had no idea what to say, he had just reacted impulsively. "So you found it then?" he finally managed to croak, "whatever you were looking for?"

KID only gave a short nod, his eyes never leaving the detective's face. He could only swallow thickly, feeling a surge in his chest as it ached. Why was he being filled with so much emotions?

"So it's over?"

The thief's eyelids fluttered violently for a moment, and his lips quirked downwards in a mixture of too many emotions for Conan to comprehend. "Yes."

He curled his fingers into the flesh for a second as something bubbled in his throat, before dropping the arm as he took a step back. "That's – " he struggled to find his voice as he dropped his eyes, "good."

There was no reply from Kaitou KID, and as Conan looked back up, he noticed he was gone, swallowed up by the busy crowd. The exchange had not lasted long, however he felt drained to his bones. His gaze dropped to the white envelope in his hand, after a second of hesitation he flattened the creases.

Their relationship had always been unorthodox, but it was clear as day it had been a goodbye. Kaitou KID had completed his mission – his reason for stealing, and parts of the detective was surprised he had been grazed with a farewell.

He wondered what was in the letter – an explanation? A proper goodbye? A last riddle? Whichever it was, for he did not dare to speculate, it was a peace offering. After a moment thought, he put it in his rucksack for safekeeping. It was clear from the thief's words that it was not for him to open now. Kaitou KID's journey might have been over, but Conan's had barely just begun.

One day, when everything was over, he would open the letter. And on the hard days when he felt like crying and giving up, he would dig out the letter and hold it against his chest. It was a token of hope – something to look forward to, especially after Ran had started dating Sera.

He hoped he would one day be able to see the content of the envelope.


	3. Sporc's prompt

_**This is for Sporc for sharing a prompt on the kaishin discord server.**_

 _ **Not betaed**_

 _ **Wordcount: 999**_

 _ **Published: 07.07.18**_

 _ **Summary: The merits of a relationship**_

…

"How is your love life going?" Shinichi asked a bit awkwardly at the natural dulling of the conversation. The cup in his hand warmed pleasantly despite having grown a bit colder then he would have preferred. The wind ruffled his hair and brought the whispering voices of the background washing through them.

On the opposite end of the table, sat Kuroba Kaito. The sunlight reflected off his hair and made it look more chocolate brown then usual, and he had smudges of white around his mouth from where he sipped at his hot chocolate with cream. Shinichi had been polite enough to not mention it.

The magician shrugged a little in dismissal at the question, his gaze turning away from their table and towards a couple seated on a bench right outside of the open café's boundaries. "The status quo hasn't changed really."

Shinichi's lips quirked for a moment in surprise. "You don't have any suiters? You are a handsome, successful magician in the show business in your prime age of 22. You should have more fans then me on a regular day."

Kaito rolled his eyes as he sat up in his chair. His fingers played with the corner of his cup. "That's not it, and you know it," he bit is lip for a moment as his eyes suddenly darted up to gaze at the detective almost shily through his eyelashes. "I don't want to be in a relationship just to be in one. I want something a lot more meaningful with a person I like."

His smile softened a little at the magician's words. "Fair enough. After Ran and I broke up, I haven't felt any inclination to jump into another relationship either. I'd rather date someone I know I can get along with – where the basis comes from friendship."

His companion's whole expression turned affectionate as he gazed. "Isn't that what we all want?"

Shinichi lifted his cup, "amen to that," and took a sip.

"Besides," Kaito continued, his voice a little rushed as though he would lose his courage if he hesitated. "There is someone I like."

The detective stilled, his cup freezing an inch over the table as the voices in the background died out. He hadn't known his friend had a crush, and the knowledge made his stomach tighten and a small smile twitched on his lips. He made a 'go on' gesture in anticipation of some gossip.

Kaito rolled his eyes marginally, but he leaned forward to lower his voice as though they were sharing a secret. "I've been dropping them the most insanely obvious hints, for like, four years now. No response."

Shinichi blinked in surprise, "wow, they sound stupid." He couldn't imagine how anyone could not realize.

All enthusiasm suddenly evaporated as he dropped back in his seat. He looked a little paler as though he suddenly regretted saying something. His lips pursed a little together as he looked away. "But they're not. They are really smart actually," wistfulness and affection suddenly flashed across Kaito's features – and Shinichi's mouth suddenly felt a little drier at the tender expression. Whoever they were, they really meant something to him. "Just… dense," he finished.

"Is it Aoko?" he spoke without realizing it, "or Hakuba?" he tried remembering the people the magician was close to. "or someone I don't know –" he lifted his hand to his chin in thoughts.

Kaito sat unnaturally still on his seat, if Shinichi had not known him, the poker face would have fooled him. The magician felt ill at ease and nervous – and he suddenly felt guilty for stepping into a territory that wasn't his to know, even as his chest churned with the need to know who the mystery person was.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his hands falling away from his face as he adopted an apologetic expression. "I didn't mean to pry."

All tension left Kaito, and his lips came up in a short, awkward smile. "No its alright. I should have expected a questionnaire from a detective. We've known each other for long enough."

"Did you just insult me," he replied immediately, and although the magician did not respond, the mischievous grin and glittering eyes told him everything he needed to know. With a roll of his eyes he stirred his cup. Slowly his smile fell as a thoughtful expression replaced the amusement.

"Are you ever going to tell them? That you like them?"

"Yeah," Kaito replied after a moment. He did not avert his gaze, however he seemed to be staring at something just above Shinichi's shoulder with a wistful expression. "When they are ready to hear it."

All of a sudden, his heart fluttered in his chest in endearment. He had to swallow once at the realization that they were all growing up – and that everything they had been through had matured them beyond recognition. "You are a really great person, you know that? Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Something twitched in the corner of his companion's lips that he could not comprehend. "Same goes to you, Shinichi." After a moment of staring at each other – neither knowing what to say as they were deep in their own thoughts, Kaito stood from his chair. From a pocket he withdrew some change that he laid on the table.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have something to do," the magician replied with a hum, he gave him a short smile that did not reach his eyes – and Shinichi understood that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. The conversation had been rather personal, and he suddenly regretted his curious mind.

"Yeah alright. Take care, I'll see you next week."

With his back already to the detective, Kaito lifted an arm in both to acknowledge he heard him and to say goodbye. Shinichi was left feeling his chest tighten slightly with an emotion he could not comprehend. Instead of speculating over it and their conversation, he finished his coffee, paid and left.


	4. One more day

Prompt from Fruits from the Kaishin discord server (part of my Holiday accepting prompt scenes): _Shinichi breaks his arm after a case goes bad and needs a cast for two weeks. Kaito practically mother hens him the entire time by feeding him, clothing him, helping him gather evidence at crime scenes etc. Eventually Shinichi's arm heals and he has to remove the cast but hesitates because he enjoys all the attention Kaito's been giving him._

Wordcount: 1.1K

Published: 18.12.2018

Not betaed

 ** _One more day_**

The television had long since switched from a crime show into a generic fantasy anime; the old grandfather clock from the hallway ticked every other second – it would be in the need of fixing soon. The hum from the air conditioner was barely audible in the background.

All the discomfort of having a rod poking into his shoulder blade – not to mention watching a horrible harem anime, washed away as Kaito's breath ghosted across his skin from where he had fallen asleep next to him on the couch. The tousled hair prickled softly against bare skin, and Shinichi couldn't keep his eyes from darting to the sight of his sleeping friend.

He had a tight feeling in his chest, and his hand twitched next to a mobile phone. He felt guilty that the idea had even entered his mind – he had no right to milk his current situation like that, and yet, he could not keep for the unbidden thoughts slithering into his mind.

He had broken his arm two weeks prior during an investigation – the culprit had been caught at the expense of his arm. It would be in a cast for two weeks – although he was dismayed that he had been ordered home for the time period and unable to work – he was glad no one had gotten serious hurt. When Ran had heard the news, she had quickly decided to cut her honey moon short – despite Sera's many protests – but Shinichi had refused her help.

He was a grown-arse-man, he could easily survive with only one arm for two weeks – people lived their whole lives with only one arm. Ran had reluctantly agreed and cancelled her plans of traveling back home, and he was glad for it. Sera and Ran deserved their break.

What he had not expected, was the stubbornness of his other friends. He had barely managed to get home from the hospital before none other then Kuroba Kaito had showed up on his doorstep with a smile and a painkiller-schedule – probably already suspected Shinichi would refuse to take any altogether. The detective had rather rudely told him to get lost – not needing anyone to babysit him. He had seen enough officers at work get addicted to painkillers.

Kaito had left after an argument, only to return the morning after with breakfast in bed – Shinichi had almost hit him with his lamp as he was woken up amidst a bad dream. He had stopped struggling after that as an apology, and it turned into a habit. Kaito would help him with cooking – the detective's only contribution was keeping him company, occasionally with clothing when his cast got in the way and groceries.

In the evening they would sit next to each other doing paper work – Shinichi doing police work, and Kaito doing research for a university essay. Due to his previous part-time job as international art-thief, he had not pursued higher education before after Snake and his organization had been taken down. He never found Pandora – and it was a high risk it had been nothing but a fairy-tale, but with the take down of Snake he had finally gotten his revenge. There was no longer a reason to pursue the mystical gem.

Within two weeks it had all turned so domestic, so natural, that Shinichi could no longer imagine what it had been like living alone – Kaito had practically moved into one of the guest bedrooms. The magician could read his mood like an open book – the moment his arm started to bother him, when he was hungry, when he was grumpy and wanted to be left alone. It had been slightly uncomfortable in the beginning, but now his heart had started to flutter every time Kaito came into the room, every time he flashed a grin and his eyes glittered with mischief and affection.

Shinichi knew he read too much into his friend's actions, but his heart could not help melting with every glance and touch. He had always found Kaito attractive in a boyish way, and he admired his wit and intelligence. Their daily chess matches took hours and no time at all – the only real battle of wits they could have now that he was no longer a seven year old and Kaito was no longer Kaitou KID.

But now? Their fluffy every day ritual was coming to an end – tomorrow Shinichi was going back to the hospital to have his cast removed, and he found himself regretting it as a heavy feeling squirmed itself into his stomach with disappointment. He didn't want Kaito to leave – to go back to his lonesome days without warm companionship. Sure, he would see the magician often, but it would not be the same.

That was when the niggling, unbidden, dark thought had entered his mind – he could call his doctor, say something came up, and lie about it to Kaito. Just so the magician would stay for one more day. _Just one more day_.

He bit his lip and looked away from the sleeping, peaceful face of his friend. No, he could no do that, had not right to do that. Kaito had already been away from his own life for long enough to do Shinichi a favour by helping him. It would be too selfish of wanting to keep him, no matter how his brain wanted to keep Kaito's smiles for himself. He had absolutely no right.

"Shinichi?" mumbled a sleepy voice, and he felt a shift on the couch as the other moved to sit up. He was slightly disappointed at the loss of warmth and the pressure of Kaito's head on his shoulder. He quickly squashed the thought away.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Kaito gazed at him with sleepy eyes through his eyelashes, and he looked ready to yawn at any moment.

He shook his head in reply. "No, just your company," he managed a weak smile, "go back to sleep."

The magician struggled to stay awake for a moment longer, before melting back into the couch. His head lolled to the side in a way that could only be described as adorable. He did not lean back into the detective, however he did not mind that. Quick and quietly he lifted a good hand, and almost skittishly, he let his finger tips flutter over Kaito's jaw. He was warm to the touch, and Shinichi let out a deep breath he had not been aware he had been holding.

When Kaito moved minuscule in his sleep, he quickly dropped his hand in guilt. By accident, his fingers brushed against the forgotten phone. His chest tightened again and chased away the fluttering warmth.

 _Just one more day,_ he thought wistfully, _just one more day_.


	5. fem shin

_Fem!shin prompt from thiective. Admittingly not precisely what you asked for, but this is what came to mind._

 _Prompt: fem!shin, a wallflower girl, since she has terrible fashion taste (sometimes), and meets Kaito (who is in preparation for a heist) and dolls her up_

 _Summary: you don't always have to look perfect to be perfect. Fem!shin_

 _Wordcount: 1317_

 _Warning: none_

 _Published: 26.03.2019_

Fem!shin

Everything was perfect. To the smallest of details – the stage had been set, the tricks aligned, his costume immaculate, not a hair out of bound as the police investigators were all in the spots he had prearranged. Everything was going after the plan – and everything had to be perfect.

Kuroba Kaito's ears buzzed with excitement – Suzuki Jirokichi had hired a professional Hollywood team to record the documentary of Kaitou KID's capture (or so he wished) and Kaito had no intention of disappointing his fans. He had painstakingly planned every move to create the most mystical evening. He knew where all the cameras where – this was going to be spectacular.

A movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention as lights flashed off something plastic. With a frown he turned in the direction and came to a stuttering halt in surprise. Kudou Shinichi, the detective queen stood nonchalant to the side, uncaring about the glare of the cameras and the artificially light.

The bangs of her hair curled against her cheek bones, making her seem more petite. Her lips were too thin, and in Kaito's opinion could need a shade of lipstick to make them more noticeable. Her eyes were a tad too wide apart to be attractive – however it was her outfit that soured his mood. Her jacket, reaching only above her hips, seemed to be made of plastic, and underneath it she had for some reason decided to wear a cardigan. Her pants seemed a size too big as they laid loose around her ankles.

Kaito shook his head in disbelief – this just wouldn't do. If Shinichi was to be his adversary of the night – in front of all these cameras? It would ruin everything he had painstakingly planned – and probably embarrass the girl. No, he couldn't have that. Something needed to be done.

Good thing he was always prepared for any emergency.

Sneaking up to the detective was simple enough, with a puff of whisper in her ear "I need a moment," she reluctantly followed him to the back of the local and out one of the side doors. As they stepped up the stair, she put a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"What do you want KID?" she did not miss a beat – and Kaito was not surprised she knew it was him. Had expected it.

Ignoring her question, he reached for a bag hidden in a closet, opened it, and started to remove several clothes. He eyed a tank top and a skirt in the direction of the detective to eye the sizes, and nodded in appreciation. "These should fit with your cardigan. The jacket needs to go though. What the hell were you thinking –"

Shinichi's expressions had gone from curiosity to irritation to fury as he spoke, and it seemed she had finally gotten enough of his antics as she spluttered in aggravation. "You dragged me away to redress me?"

Kaito's eyebrows knitted slightly as he held the clothing in her direction. "Why else? Even you must admit that those clothes simple doesn't match together. You will be on television, I hardly think you'd live through the mortification later –"

"I refuse," she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes narrow and glittering dangerous in the artificial lights. Her lips, clenched shut, where barely noticeable, and he could visibly see her jaws flex and unflex. Right at that moment, she almost resembled that of the goddess of fury.

He dropped his arm in confusion. "Why refuse? I'm just trying you help you out. You could borrow some of my make-up if you want –"

Shinichi threw her hands up in frustration. "You don't get it. You ridiculous. I'm not a doll to be… to be dolled up. I am my own person, I will not listen to your opinions on what I should or shouldn't be." She turned around, her hair swishing around her at the motion. Irritation almost radiated from her – but also weariness. He could see it in the way her shoulders had dropped, and from the last glimpse of her eyes he could swear he had seen tears glittering in her eyes.

"Wait," he called out before he could reassemble his thoughts. His heart throbbed in his throat in confusion. He had not expected the harsh reaction he had received in his desire to help. Unbeknownst to him, he had threaded on a sore subject.

He was surprised when the detective actually stopped. However she did not turn to face him. Her small hands clenched and unclenched. When she finally spoke, her voice trembled ever so lightly, almost vulnerably. "Not everything has to be perfect and pretty for the spotlight. Don't you ever think I do it on purpose?"

Kaito didn't dare to reply as she stared at her with new understanding. Her mother, Yukiko was a world famous actress and as her only daughter she was sure to be smothered with design clothing and a credit card to buy whatever she wished. Yet he had never once seen her wear a single branded clothing.

"I'm sorry," he rushed to apology with buzzing in his ear at the sudden realization. "I didn't think."

This time Shinichi did turn to face him. The skin around her eyes were tight, however there were no trace of the tears he had thought he had seen. "You rarely do."

He gave a lopsided grin in reply. "That wasn't very nice. But I suppose this time I'll let it slide."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief and turned to leave again, apparently not interesting in talking about the subject any longer – they were adversaries after all, not friends, neither of them were privy to each other's thoughts and personal life. However, now that he had gotten a taste of who the detective was under her mask, he felt his heart flutter in his chest with the need to know more. He had never thought they really had much depths. He now realized his mistake at the revelation.

"Wait," he called out again, and his heart skipped a beat as she turned around to face her again. In just the second she had turned away, her face seemed new to him. Where he had once seen overgrown eyebrows, a plain face with no make up and a lip too thin to be proper, he now marvelled at how cute she looked because of the imperfections. Make up and clothing where there to make everyone the same.

He felt a lump in his throat at the guilt from his misperception. He, like her mother, had tried to put Shinichi into a perfect, neat little box. But it was from the wildness that gave her personality and life -and frankly, her unladylike behaviour fit her perfectly. He should never – could never – ask her to change, and he no longer wanted to.

Unsure what he wanted to say with the tight emotions churning inside of him, his lips spoke for themselves as he barely managed to stutter: "at least remove that jacket would you? Its hideous."

With a roll of her eyes, and a soft laughter that chimed in his ears, she started to take it off. "You are right, the jacket was a little much." She left it on the floor as she stepped down the stairwell without a second word.

Kaito couldn't help but pick it up, and before he knew it he had his nose pressed against the fabric. It was not a sweet smell, but a mixture of sweat and the spicy tingle of where she had spilled some coffee. It fit her perfectly. All thoughts of having the prefect night filmed in front of the camera faded away as a smile stretched across his lips. Perhaps he had finally found an adversary just as puzzling as he was.

After all, one does not need to look perfect to be perfect.


End file.
